Cry of the Jinchuuriki
by Karutei
Summary: Naruto has found out his true heritage, and is eager to destroy the orginazation that ruined his life before it even began. Afterwords, Naruto's life begins a slow decent into a living hell. Takes place before Sasuke sets out to get the eight-tails
1. The Beginning of the End

**A/N - **Hey guys, I'm pretty new to things here on , so forgive me while I try to figure out exactly how to work everything. Anyways, this is my first story, I hope you all like it, I'm going to hopefully make it a decent sized one. I'm not going to push it but R&R will be appreciated as well as tips...please anything to make my writing better, Such as being more descriptive at parts or using different wording, etc.

I didn't know the full arsenal of each character's jutsu (especially Zetsu, I don't think he's even fought yet in the series) so for example since Zetsu can travel through the earth quite well I'm assuming he's more of an Earth-type user, hence most of the jutsu I'll make him use will be earth and such.

**Cry of the Jinchuuriki**

"This is it!" came the usually calm voice of Hatake Kakashi over the radio, "each team will strike their targets without mercy, take no prisoners... it ends today, Akatsuki, ends today."

"Hai!" came the nervous replies of Team Gai, Team Kurenai (minus Kurenai herself,) Team Yamato (formerly Team Kakashi), and the new Team Kakashi. Due to Asuma's death Kakashi took charge of his team, while Yamato stepped up and became the new permanent captain of the formerly Team Kakashi. Both teams now constantly work together on missions nowadays thanks to the close relations between the leadership.

Naruto only quickened his pace, he was eager, he was ready. He was going to end it, finally, after all the chaos, devestation, and grief this organization had brought about, it was all going to stop. Each team had their intended target, each team had their job, all, that is, but him. He was going in alone, he battle was personal. Uchiha Madara had ruined his life before it even began, summoning the Great Kyuubi, targeting Konoha, destroying what little family he had. He had finally learned the whole story, the true story. Naruto was the son of a legend, the Yondaime. His father, Konoha's Yellow Flash, possibly one of the greatest shinobi of all time, was killed while sealing the demon within his son. After he learned this, Naruto took on Kakashi's habit of visiting graves. Many days went by as Naruto spent hours upon hours in front of his father's grave, thinking, praying, apologizing. He also visited another grave, though, not as elaborate as the Yondaime's, she meant just as much, if not more to him.

Uzumaki Kushina's picture rested beside Naruto's old Team 7 photo. He always enjoyed studying it, I mean why wouldn't he, his mother was beautiful, but that wasn't the only reason he liked it, it made him feel like she was almost there with him, like he could reach out and touch her, feel her comfortable embrace. But he knew it would never happen, it had never happened before. All his life he'd never known the everyday comforts the other children had, a warm, welcoming home to come back to, a family that loved him, friends to share stories with and grow up with, even something as simple as the warm embrace of a loved one, that's what hurt most of all.

He began finding harder and harder, each day, to keep pushing on, but then he'd think of _her._ That beautiful angel, who he'd first seen crying in that park, all those years ago, alone, just like he was. He was about to step out, to greet her, to try and make friends, anything to stop her tears. But it wasn't meant to be, another blonde stepped out of the bushes to comfort her, and, although it wasn't him, he was happy she had _someone._ Years went by and they eventually became friends, although he knew he wanted much more than that, he forced himself to behave, besides, as long as she was happy, he was happy.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, he realized he'd been thinking about other things far too long. He needed to focus, after all, this was a big day.

The teams advanced quickly and began to split up. Team Gai went after Kisame the Swordsman. Team Kurenai, currently under the guidance of Genma, began tracking down Zetsu. Team Yamato and Team Kakashi stuck together as they were going to hit the bulk of the passing Akatsuki, their targets were going to take out the remaining five bodies of Pein, as well as Konan, however Naruto wouldn't join this fight. He had a different target.

"I see him!" shouted Neji upon entering a clearing in the normally wooded area.

"Where?" said Lee.

"There up on that cliff up ahead, about 5 kilometers away," replied Neji, regaining his calm, collected tone.

"Good work, Neji," Gai congradulated his former student, "you all know what to do now, split!"

With that said, the 4-man cell split into two groups, Gai and Tenten in the first, Lee and Neji in the second. The two groups immediately spaced apart, so as to widen their range of attack. As they put distance between each other, the blue skinned swordsman took notice of his approaching enemies and jumped down from the cliff he was resting on, removing the sword from its resting place as well.

The four ninja drew nearer to the rouge when finally he raised the enormous katana high above his head.

"Look out!" shouted Tenten.

The group tried to keep balanced as a shock wave blew across the open plain from the impact of Kisame's blade as he slammed it into the ground. The ground became cracked and soon turned from a peaceful grassland to a desolate wasteland.

Lee and Gai, successfully kept their balance and continued to charge at their opponent, followed by Tenten and Neji soon after.

"Konoha Senpu!" shouted the green duo as they both threw kicks at their target.

Kisame let go of his sword momentarily, and raised his forearms up immediately to take the impact of the flying kicks. As he deflected them his two attackers gracefully back-flipped and landed in without making a sound.

Immediately after deflecting the initial blows, Kisame entered a fury of handsigns.

* * *

Team Kurenai was moving swiftly through the woods when suddenly something broke the silence.

"I've got him," shouted Shino calmly.

"Alright, where is he?" asked Kiba.

"Right here!" came an unfamiliar voice, "Doton: Tsuchi Tsunami no Jutsu!"

Before anyone on the team could say anything a wall of chakra-enhanced dirt and boulder came flying towards them.

"Get to the top!" Genma ordered.

Each of the members of Team Kurenai climbed to the top of the tree they were standing on, and jumped as high as possible so as to avoid the earthen wave of death.

As they came back down, they didn't land on the treetops they had lept from, they'd been swept under the landslide. As Team Kurenai went into defensive mode, they spotted Zetsu arising out of the ground, mumbling curses as he emerged before his enemies.

"They're nearby!" shouted Kakashi to the two remaining teams, "Prepare for attack!"

As if on cue, several Akatsuki suddenly stopped in front of the advancing teams, bringing them to a halt.

"Well, well, well. Looks like an easy day for us, we were just on our way to you... Naruto-kun," taunted the assumed Orange-haired Akatsuki Leader.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for this!" yelled Naruto in aggrivation.

"Oh? Well, what's more impor-" before he could finish, Kakashi interrupted by releasing a jutsu.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he shouted, releasing his hounds.

The eager dogs lept at one of the Akatsuki, pinning him to his position. The frozen Akatsuki looked on in fear as the Copy-nin charged him.

"Chidori!" he yelled as he slammed the ball of lightning into his opponents chest, obliterating his heart. The Akatsuki's body fell limp as the dogs released the man.

"Now!" Yamato ordered, and at this, the rest of the team members, save Naruto, launched a barage of attacks. Shikamaru stopped one of the men in their tracks with his shadow jutsu, and began to strangle him.

Chouji and Sakura both charged a man who barely escaped their barage of strikes. Yamato unleashed his rare wood element jutsu on another Akatsuki, who avoided his attacks at first but then found himself restrained by several rapidly growing tree limbs.

Sai quickly began drawing in one of his scrolls only to quickly release paintings, this time of three lions. They charged after another Akatsuki member, their sharp claws taking their toll on the man, leaving only the orange-haired man who'd spoken earlier, and Konan untouched.

All these distractions provided the intended opening, and Naruto took it, he quickly began leaping away.

Pein, in his panic at seeing his final key to world-domination getting away, could only scream one word, "Konan!"

The gorgeous, blue-haired woman turned toward the fleeing Naruto, "Underst-"

There was a brief moment of silence, as the blonde-haired shinobi continued to flee the scene.

"Konan! What the hell are you doing?! Go after him!" screamed a very anxious Pein.

"Sorry, but Konan isn't here right now," the woman grinned as she turned back toward Pein.

Chouji retreated from the battle to catch the body of a falling blonde. '_Good, it worked'_ he thought.

**A/N - **Alright so that concludes the very first chapter of this story, many more hopefully to come. I'll begin to write more very soon, I'm taking a short break. I haven't got to read many stories lately, and I do love reading very much. P So I promise I'll continue soon.

And just incase someone didn't understand the last part, Ino used her Mind Possesion thing on Konan. Not that I think anyone's dumb or anything, it's just in case.


	2. The Last Battles

Cry of the Jinchuuriki

**Cry of the Jinchuuriki**

Death spread across the Land of Fire, battles had broken out between the remaining Akatsuki and the Konoha Nin. Kisame had engaged in battle with Team Gai, Zetsu with Team Kurenai, and the remaining bodies of Pein and Konan with Teams Kakashi and Yamato. Naruto dashed towards the final target, Uchiha Madara.

Kisame's corpse lie perfectly still, impaled by his own weapon, he had died a horrible, painful death. A death befitting that of an Akatsuki. Rock Lee had taken advantage of Tenten's distracting the blue-skinned shinobi, by opening five of the eight human gates, Gai doing the same. Together the two attacked relentlessly, eventually wearing down the almost invulnerable Kisame, they took the opening he'd left them and landed multiple blows while in mid-air, sending him hurtling toward the earth, slamming into it at an almost unimaginable speed. He struggle to get off his back, but couldn't, the kicks and punches they had landed hand completely annihilatedhis nervous system. He looked on in horror as Neji quickly brought the Samehada down upon his torso, breaking his body sooner than the sword could activate its defensive measures.

The weary team now rested around a small fire that Lee had built, they would stay the night here and report at the rendezvous point at dawn the next morning, as previously agreed, to report their success.

"Well, we did it!" exclaimed an excited Tenten.

Neji nodded, and couldn't help but let a small smile show.

"Yes, now the rest is up to the others," said Gai in an unusually serious tone, "let's just hope they can hold up on their end of the mission."

Quiet followed Gai comment as they all looked on into the fire in worry for their comrades.

"We'll I'll go find us some dinner, seeing as how it'll be dark soon!" said an anxious Lee, trying anything to break the awkward silence.


End file.
